The present invention is comprised of a very simple, inexpensive and extremely easily operated rapid loading device for a revolver which can be very valuable on occasions when the rapid loading and reloading operations of a resolver are essential, such as in police work, where the lives of the police themselves and members of the general public are often at stake.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a rapid loading and reloading device for a revolver, which carries an array of cartridges of a proper number and caliber size in a manner whereby a single cartridge insertion movement of one hand fully loads the plurality of chambers in the cylinder of a revolver and permits the device to instantly fall away thereafter, whereby the cylinder may be pivoted into position for quick operation of the revolver under emergency conditions.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a rapid loading device which is cylindrically formed of a suitable conventional synthetic cellular foam material, and which is readily compressible to a very small fraction of its normal length.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rapid loading device which includes no mechanical structure, is very inexpensive to produce and is therefore disposable after a single use, or, if desired, may be reloaded several times, for example, for reuse.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a rapid loading device which is readily adapted for insertion into a small cannister or other small receptacle for personal carriage purposes.